Love Before
by biaswaifeu
Summary: [ChanBaek/GS/OOC] CHAP 3 IS OUT!. Hanya kisah persahabatan dua manusia yang berpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Keaadaan tidak memihak kepada Chanyeol, saat dipertemukan kembali dengan Baekhyun, ia tidak dapat mengenali Chanyeol sebagai sahabat kecilnya. "Baek!" "Kau mengenalku?" "Tenju saja! Kau kan sabahat ku sejak kecil" "Kau ngelantur"
1. chapter 1

"LOVE BEFORE"

.

Main cast ; Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo.

Pairing : ChanBaek, slight HunBaek and other.

Warning : typos.

GS

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

 _"Baekki... ini untuk mu" ucap seorang bocah laki-laki sembari memberikan bunga dandelion yang baru saja ia petik._

 _"Terimakasih Yeollie..." Gadis cilik yang dipanggil 'Baekkie' itu menerima bunga yang diberikan dengan senyum manis dan eyesmile lucunya._

_

Gelap. Itulah keadaan langit Kota Seoul saat ini. Angin mulai berhembus sedikit kencang, awan gelap pun mulai berkumpul menjadi satu, tidak terdengar kicauan merdu dari burung-burung yang terbiasa untuk melintas, apa mungkin... burung-burung itu malas untuk keluar dari sarangnya? Dan memilih mencari kehangatan di dalam sana? Ya mungkin saja, karena itulah yang dilakukan oleh gadis manis yang saat ini masih bergelung di dalam selimut pink miliknya.

Meskipun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.10, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis manis ini akan keluar dari selimut.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Sayang... kau harus bangun. Kau harus sekolah sayang".

"Hmm..." gumam gadis itu.

"Sayang ayo bangun... Kau tidak ingin terlambat bukan?"

"Iya eomma, 5 menit lagi." Ucap Baekhyun dari dalam kamar.

Gadis manis namun pemalas itu bernama Byun Baekhyun, atau lebih dikenal dengan Baekhyun, anak sematawayang Keluarga Byun.

Gadis manis pemilik eyesmile; yang kapan saja dapat melelehkan hati para pria di sekolah-, dan bersuara merdu; mungkin jika ia mengikuti casting dapat dipastikan Baekhyun akan lolos dan menjadi artis di negara ini, baru saja menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun. Walaupun sudah menginjak usia yang cukup disebut dengan 'dewasa', tetapi sikap nya ini tidak pernah menununjukan kedewasaan sedikitpun.

Cklek...

Pintu pun dibuka oleh sang Ibu.

Wanita berusia empat puluh dua tahun, istri dari Tuan Byun, dan seorang dokter spesialis anak, yang kemudian memilih melepas kariernya. Sangat disayangkan, dipuncak kariernya sebagai dokter, ia harus memutuskan berhenti dari profesi yang diidamkannya, demi mengurus keluarga dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Meski sudah mencapai kepala empat, tanda-tanda penuaan tidak terdapat dalam wajah cantiknya.

Nyonya Byun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anak gadis nya.

Wanita tersebut menarik pelan selimut anak nya, hingga menyembulkan wajah yang terlihat manis meski masih dalam keadaan menutup mata.

"Sayang bangun, kau tidak boleh terlambat" ucap sang Ibu sembari mengelus rambut anak kesayangan nya itu.

"Iya eomma, aku bangun"

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun keluar dari pergumulannya dalam selimut, dan langsung menuju kedalam kamar mandi.

Ibu dari gadis manis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anak sematawayang nya. Selalu kekanakan.

_

"Eomma, aku berangkat!" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak lupa membawa payung bukan?" Tanya sang Ibu.

"Tenang saja eomma, payung itu selalu ada dalam tas ku!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk tas ransel yang ia kenakan.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuannya.

"Baiklah eomma, aku berangkat sekarang. Eomma baik-baik di rumah, nanti aku akan langsung pulang. Janji!" sembari mengacungkan jari kelingking, pinky promise.

Menautkan jari kelingking kepada anak nya,

"Seharusnya eomma yang bilang seperti itu."

Melepaskan nya, kemudian menyentil hidung sang anak.

"Eomma... apasih, aku bisa terlambat tahu!" Wajah manis nya berubah menjadi masam seketika.

"Sudah ah eomma, aku berangkat, bye eomma" sembari menyium pipi sang ibu.

"Dah sayang... Hati-hati!"

_

Tampak nya langit tidak akan merubah mood nya pada pagi ini, apa mungkin langit akan menumpahkan kesedihannya?

Yang Baekhyun tahu, langit akan menumpahkan seluruh air matanya, karena perkiraan cuaca pada hari ini akan terjadi hujan. Itulah mengapa ia selalu menyiapkan payung di dalam tas ransel nya itu. Sekarang ini sudah memasuki musim hujan.

Sembari bersenandung, Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju halte bus yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah nya.

Limat menit berjalan kaki, Baekhyun tiba di depan halte bus. Mencoba mengecek jam tangan Casio Baby-G miliknya, yang ia minta kepada sang Ibu setelah melihat Girl's Generation sebagai brand ambassador dari merek tersebut, ia pun mulai merengek seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan balon. Alhasil, Nyonya Byun membelikannya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 06.30, tak lama setelah itu bus pun datang.

_

Setelah memasuki bus, Bekhyun memilih tempat duduk di bagian belakang. Keadaan bus hari ini tidak terlalu ramai.

Kemudian ia mengeluarkan earpod dari dalam ransel, memasangkannya pada handpone. Dan mulai memutar lagu "Fine" milik Taeyeon.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Hujan pun mulai turun setitik demi setitik. Ia mulai mencari posisi ternyaman untuk bisa terlelap sejenak. Tidur sejenak tidak masalah kan?

Bus tiba-tiba berhenti, Baekhyun yang baru saja memejamkan mata nya sedikit tersentak. Ia pun membuka sedikit mata nya. Oh pemberhentian bus ternyata.

Saat bersiap untuk memejamkan matanya kembali, Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat seorang. Ya, seorang yang sangat ia kagumi, hm... mungkin yang juga ia cintai. Berjalan kearah tempat ia duduk. Seorang pria tampan, ya tampan sekali,

ohh.. tidak sekali, namun setiap Baekhyun melihat pria tersebut, ketampanan nya malah bertambah. Dengan tinggi badan yang sangat tinggi, dada bidang nya, dan... _CUKUPPPP!!!!_

Jantung nya berdebar kencang saat pria tersebut menghampiri tempat Baekhyun duduk.

 _"Oke Baekhyun, calm down"_ Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sibuk menenangkan detak jantung nya sendiri, tidak sadar bahwa pria tersebut sudah berada disamping tempat duduk nya.

"Boleh saya duduk?"

_

next or end?

Comment juseyo *bow


	2. chapter 2

"LOVE BEFORE"

Main cast ; Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo.

Pairing : ChanBaek, slight HunBaek and other.

Warning : typos.

GS/OOC

ENJOY.

.

.

.

.

.

"A..ahh tentu saja!" jawab Baekhyun dengan tergagap dan tak lupa memberikan senyum manis, namun sedikit canggung.

"Terimakasih" ucap pria tampan dengan senyuman yang meluluhkan hati.

 _"Ya Tuhan, terimakasih atas nikmat yang engkau berikan hari ini"_ dalam hati Baekhyun bersorak senang, karena seorang Oh Sehun. Tolong garis bawahi, Oh Sehun. Haruskah aku mengulang nya lagi?

Oke akan kuulangi untuk kalian, O-H S-E-H-U-N, yap benar! Oh Sehun! Seorang yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya, selalu mendapat peringkat satu baik sekolah maupun dalam ajang Olimpiade Matematika maupun Sains.

Duduk disebalah seorang Byun Baekhyun, yang hanya tahu cara membuat ribut dalam kelas. Baekhyun bukan tidak pintar, tetapi ia hanya tidak lebih pintar dari Sehun.

Bahkan mereka berbicara. Singkat sekali, namun efek nya membuat jantung Baekhyun tak berhenti berdebar.

"Kau tidak turun?" Tanya Sehun saat bus yang mereka tumpangi sampai di halte dekat sekolah, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun tentang dirinya.

"Eohh, iya, aku turun." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

Sehun hanya menanggapi nya dengan senyuman tipis.

_

"Kyung, kau tahu? Aku baru saja duduk bersebelahan dengan Oh Sehun!" Cerita Baekhyun dengan kegirangan.

"Maksudmu Oh Sehun si albino dari kelas sebelah?" Kyungsoo bertanya memastikan.

Baekhyun memutar mata malas,

"Kau pikir di sekolah kita ada berapa banyak Oh Sehun?"

"Mana ku tahu" balas Kyungsoo cuek.

"Kau sudah dengar? Sekolah kita kedatangan siswa baru." Sambung Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo menganguk sebagai jawaban, "Ku dengar-dengar, dia itu tampan, sangat tampan, mungkin saja dapat menandingi Sehun mu itu."

"Tidak ada yang lebih tampan dari Sehun ku! Camkan itu!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan dingin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar respon sahabatnya "Iya.. iya... Sehun mu yang terbaik."

_

Kriiingggg...

Bel masuk berbunyi, tanda Baekhyun harus mulai untuk diam, menghadap depan, dan memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Park sonsaengnim -yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

Pria berumur hampir mendekati kepala

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Sapa Park sonsaengnim.

"Pagi" jawab seluruh siswa bersamaan.

Park sonsaengnim mengedarkan pandangan nya kepenjuru kelas, "Sebelum memulai pelajaran hari ini, saya akan memperkenalkan murid baru di kelas kita ini"

"Silahkan masuk nak!" Lanjut Park sonsaeng sembari mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk.

"Hey Baek! Lihat itu si murid baru" bisik Kyungsoo, mendekatkan tubuh nya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak tertarik mendengarkan ucapan yang disampaikan oleh Park sonsaeng pun dengan secepat kilat menengok kearah pintu, tepat saat murid baru itu memasuki kelas.

"Tampan bukan?" Goda Kyungsoo.

"Tetap saja, Sehun ku yang terbaik" balas Baekhyun dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Maribperkenalkan dirimu!" Pinta Park sonsaengnim.

"Baik. Annyeonghaseyo, saya Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Mohon bantuan nya" ucap Chanyeol.

Suara ribut dari murid perempuan pun mulai terdengar memenuhi seisi kelas,

"Oke, baiklah Chanyeol, cukup disini perkenalannya. Silakan tempati bangku yang kosong."

"Terimakasih" Chanyeol membungkuk sedikit. Dan mulai berjalan ke tempat duduknya, yang berada tepat disebelah kiri bangku milik Baekhyun.

"Hai" sapa Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri,

Baekhyun yang mendengar sapaan; yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk dirinya pun menengok.

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi.

"Jaaa... Buka buku kalian," ucap Park sonsaeng menlanjutkan pembelajaraan.

_

Kriiiingggg...

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, lorong sekolah mulai dipadati oleh anak-anak yang bosan dengan suasana kelas, dan memilih untuk bersantai di taman sekolah, membeli camilan di kantin, atau bermain basket.

"Kyung," Baekhyun membalik tubuh nya ke belakang, menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak ingin ke kantin?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat duduk nya, kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun, "Kajja! Cacing di perut ku ini sudah memulai demo, meminta diberi makan" canda Kyungsoo sambil menepuk perut nya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, hingga membuat matanya menyerupai bulan sabit "Kajja!"

Lelaki yang memperhatikan kedua nya sedari tadi, hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan mereka yang kekanakan itu.

"Hey bung! Kajja! Kau juga harus ikut kami ke kantin"

_

Baekhyun mulai merapikan buku, dan memasukkan nya kedalam tas Jansport merah miliknya.

Bel baru saja berbunyi tiga menit yang lalu, dan Baekhyun tidak mempunyai rencana apapun hari ini. Dia juga sudah berjanji kepada Ibu nya untuk langsung pulang.

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun, "Baek aku duluan."

"Eoh! Baiklah. Hati-hati Kyung!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

"Ne.." Kyungsoo balas berteriak.

Setelah Kyungsoo tak terlihat, ia pun menggendong ransel di punggung, bersiap untuk pulang.

Namun, langkah nya terhenti saat seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Baek,"

Baekhyun menatap heran lelaki yang berdiri dihadapannya,

"Kau mengenalku?"

Keadaan kelas menjadi hening, ditinggal oleh para penghuninya. Hanya tersisa Baekhyu dan Chanyeol disana.

"Tentu saja aku mengenal mu! Kau kan sahabatku sejak kecil Baek! Mana bisa aku melupakan mu." Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman, bersiap mencubit pipi gembil Baekhyun.

"Sahabat? Kecil? Kau ngelantur ya, aku mana punya sahabat kecil, sahabatku hanya si boncel Kyungsoo saja." Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol.

Ia tahu dirinya memang lah cantik, bahkan terlalu cantik. Ia tidak menyangka pesona nya bahkan sampai memikat Chanyeol, si murid baru.

Dia tidak tahu Chanyeol akan mendekati nya secepat ini, di hari pertamana nya masuk sekolah? Heol, wanjeon, jinjja, daebak.

Apa tadi? Sahabat kecil? Yang benar saja! Pria ini sungguh...

"Serius Baek! Masa kau melupakan ku?" Chanyeol kaget mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Dengar ya, siapa?"

"Chanyeol"

"Ah, Chaneyol. Aku tahu, dan aku sadar bahwa diriku ini memanglah cantik. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendekati ku dengan cara mengaku-ngaku sebagai sahabat kecil ku." Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, mencoba memegang pundak tinggi milik nya, menatap dengan pandangan tak habis pikir.

Chanyeol hanya menunjukan ekspresi terkejut nya, tak menyangka ia akan dilupakan seperti ini. Pada awal nya ia sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Baekhyun kembali setelah sekian lama.

Namun fakta yang ia dapati sekarang ini sungguh membuat nya terkejut. Tidak dapat berkata apapun. Apakah benar ia sudah dilupakan? Bagaimana bisa? Disaat ia sangat ingin bertemu Baekhyun kembali, Baekhyun malah melupakannya? Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan nya, tetapi syok yang membuat nya hanya terdiam tak percaya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Sampai nanti." Setelah menepuk pundak Chanyeol, ia pun berlalu meninggalkan kelas, dan Chanyeol yang masih terkejut.

_

"Eomma! Aku pulang!" Teriak Baekhyun sesaat setelah membuka pintu rumah nya.

"Hai sayang." Sapa Eomma Baekhyun dari ruang tengah kediaman Keluarga Byun itu.

Baekhyun menghampiri Eomma nya yang sedang menonton acara _Get It Beauty_ , tak lupa untuk mencium pipi eomma kesayangan nya itu, sebelum naik menuju kamar miliknya.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Baekhyun turun kembali, bergabung dengan sang Eomma tercinta.

Meskipun sering menonton acara seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak memiliki niatan untuk mempraktekan nya. Hanya dengan menggunakan eyeliner; untuk memperbesar mata sipit nya, liptint, BB Cushion dan tambahan sedikit blush di pipi sudah cukup untuk nya. Ia lebih suka tampil dengan make up yang tipis atau natural.

Ting tong... Ting tong...

Bunyi bel terdengar, Baekhyun segara berlari menuju intercom melihat siapa yang datang.

"KAU!"

_

TBC.

Aku gak tau ini bagus atau nggak, maaf jika terdapat typo didalam nya. Jadi,

Mohon tinggalkan jejak dan saran nya kawand hehe...


	3. chapter 3

"LOVE BEFORE"

Main cast ; Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo.

Pairing : ChanBaek, slight HunBaek and other.

Warning : typos.

GS/OOC

ENJOY.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit menggelap, angin berhembus sedikit kencang, genangan air ikut tercipta seiring turung nya hujan yang kian deras. Semua orang berlalu-lalang dengan cepat mencari tempat berteduh, menghindari air yang turun dari langit.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berlari kecil, menahan terpaan air hujan menggunakan kedua tangan yang ia taruh diatas wajah tampannya.

"Sial, aku lupa membawa payung hari ini." Ia menggerutu sembari berlari menuju halte yang berada didekat sekolah.

"Sial!" Umpat nya sesaat setelah melihat halte tersebut dipenuhi banyak orang yang juga sedang menghindari tubuh mereka basah terkena hujan.

Dengan terpaksa ia pun melanjutkan langkah nya menuju halte. Berdiri sembari menunggu datang nya bus.

_

Tampak sebuah bus berhenti didepan halte sekitaran daerah Gangnam, seorang pemuda turun dari dalamnya, dengan seragam yang sedikit basah.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Kebetulan sekali, hujan didaerah tempat tinggal nya itu sudah mereda, ia pun dapat menerjang hujan tanpa takut basah kuyup.

Perjalanan sedikit memakan waktu tersebut berakhir saat ia sampai didepan sebuah rumah mewah.

"Aku pulang!" Teriaknya saat memasuki kediaman tersebut, dengan suara bass khas miliknya; yang teman-temannya bilang mirip seperti seorang ahjussi.

"Kau sudah pulang Chan?" Sahut wanita paruh baya dari dalam.

Yap! Pemuda yang dipanggil Chan tersebut adalah Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi nan tampan; yang baru beberapa hari pindah ke Seoul, siswa kelas 2 Hwimang High School. Memiliki telinga lebar, mirip seperti elf.

Di sekolah terdahulunya, Chanyeol cukup terkenal dikalangan para siswi, selain karena ketampanan nya yang diluar batas wajar. Chanyeol pun sangat pintar dalam hal akademik maupun nonakademik.

Karena alasan Eomma nya yang tidak tega melihat sang suami harus pulang -pergi Seoul-Daegu, akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk pindah. Usaha yang dirintis Appa nya juga sudah mulai berkembang, jadi apa salahnya ia mulai mencoba kehidupan di Ibukota.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar nya dilantai 2. Namun, langkah kaki panjangnya berbelok saat melihat Eomma cantiknya sedang sibuk di meja makan menata sesuatu kedalam sebuah kotak bingkisan makanan.

"Eomma, apa itu?" Tunjuk Chanyeol ketika berada disamping sang Ibu.

"Oh ini, ini kue beras," jawabnya, masih sibuk menaruh beberapa kue beras kedalam kotak bingkisan dan kemudian membungkusnya menggunakan kain satin berwarna merah; yang diatasnya terdapat motif bunga.

Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama yang dilakukan oleh Eommanya itu.

Untuk apa Eomma nya membuat bingkisan? Kue beras? Oh, tunggu sebentar, dia ingat sekarang! Ingin bermain tebak-tebakan? Oke, sebentar lagi Eomma nya ini pasti akan meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarkan bingkisan ke tetangga sekitar. Karena, itulah tradisi yang biasa dilakukan jika menempati rumah baru, membagikan kue beras kepada tetangga.

"Nah sudah selesai," ucap Eomma nya setelah selesai mengikat ujung-ujung dari kain merah tersebut.

Sang Ibu memperhatikan penampilan anak tampan nya itu,

"Chan, ganti baju mu! Kau bisa sakit karena kedinginan!"

"Ne eomma" Chanyeol mencium pipi Eomma nya sebelum pergi menuju kamar milik nya untuk berganti pakaian.

_

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian menjadi lebih santai; menggunakan celana training berwarna abu-abu dengan brand Adidas yang berada disamping dan juga kaos hitam polos yang melekat di tubuh nya. Ia pun kembali ke tempat dimana Eomma nya berada.

"Sudah selesai? Tolong bantu Eomma, ne?"

Yap, benar saja! Jawaban nya tepat sekali, jika kalian ingat dengan tebak-tebakan sebelumnya, tentang Eomma Chanyeol yang pasti menyuruh nya mengantarkan bingkisan itu.

"Antarkan bingkisan ini ke tetangga yang berada di depan rumah kita. Eomma harus menyiapkan makan malam." Sang Ibu tersenyum, menyerahkan bingkisan tadi ke tangan Chanyeol.

 _Tuh kan._

Sebenarnya Chanyeol malas melakukan nya. Tetapi bagaimana lagi, masa hanya karena menolak mengantarkan bingkisan dia dicap sebagai anak durhaka. Tidak lucu sekali!

"Ne Eomma." Chanyeol mengambil bingkisan dari tangan Ibu nya.

"Jangan lupa tersenyum, kesan pertama sangat penting sayang." Eommanya mengingatkan, sembari berlalu menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia mulai berjalan keluar rumah nya, tidak lupa mengenakan jaket untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin diluar.

_

Chanyeol menutup pintu gerbang, kemudian memperhatikan langit yang masih dalam keadaan gelap, meskipun tidak tampak tanda-tanda akan menumpahkan ribuan titik air kembali.

Chanyeol mulai beranjak menuju rumah yang berada tepat diseberang tempat ia berdiri. Rumah tersebut memiliki ukurannya tidak berbeda jauh dari rumah milik keluarganya, jika ia lihat-lihat.

Rumah itu memiliki pintu pagar -yang tidak terlalu tinggi- berwarna hijau dengan sekelilingnya ditutupi tembok bata. Membuat kalian tidak dapat mengintip kedalamnya.

Ia pun menekan bell. Memperhatikan sebentar intercom yang terpasang, sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel pintar dari dalam kantong celana training nya. Melihat jam yang tertera pada layar nya.

"KAU!!!"

Terdengar suara seorang wanita berteriak. Buru-buru Chanyeol memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap intercom dengan bingung.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya, ia pun mengangkat bingkisan di tangannya, untuk ditunjukan kepada seseorang diseberang sana.

"Ini, aku ingin mengantarkan ini."

"Eoh! Tunggu sebentar."

 _Cklek_.

Pagar terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis mungil yang mengenakan satu set pakaian training berwarna baby pink dengan rambut diikat satu kebelakang.

"Hey!" Sapa si gadis terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya dari bawah sampai atas, saat matanya berhenti tepat di kedua mata si gadis, ia dibuat terkejut saat mengetahui sosok gadis mungil itu adalah Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun-nya. Byun Baekhyun.

Ia tak pernah menyangka akan dipertemukan dengan Baekhyun kembali. Dan satu lagi, Baekhyun adalah tetangga nya! Rumah Baekhyun tepat berada di depan rumah nya. _Heol, daebak!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mengikutiku?!" Tuduh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung tersadar mendengar tuduhan yang dilayangkan untuk dirinya.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Baekhyun mulai mengoceh kembali.

"Kau tahu rumah ku? Apa kau mengikuti ku sampai ke rumah? Owh, aku tahu! Kau seorang penguntit ya!" Baekhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Hush! Ngawur!" Ia menurunkan jari telunjuk Baekhyun lembut.

"Kau lihat ini? Aku diminta untuk mengantarkan bingkisan ini." Chanyeol mengankat bingkisan yang ia bawa.

"Kau tahu, semacam yang biasa dilakukan orang Korea. Lagipula, di wajah tampan ku ini mana ada tanda-tanda seorang penguntit." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, bibirnya membulat.

"Jadi kau tidak mengikutiku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Baekhyun. Aku saja baru tahu kalau kita berada di lingkungan yang sama. Mungkin ini takdir."

"Takdir apanya? Memang kau siapa membicarakan takdir denganku?"

Ah! Chanyeol lupa, percakapannya dengan Baekhyun sepulang sekolah tadi, tidak berakhir seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Baek?"

"Hmm" Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan mata puppy nya.

"Kau sungguh tidak mengenal ku?"

"Aku ingat."

Secercah harapan muncul.

"Kau kan Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Siswa pindahan dari Daegu"

 _Tidakk..._

_

 **TBC.**

 **Apa ini??? Nggak tau lagi :((**

 **Aku gak tau ini bagus atau nggak, maaf jika terdapat typo didalam nya. Jadi,**

 **Mohon tinggalkan jejak dan saran nya kawand hehe...**

 **뿅~~**

 **Special thanks to ;** **_khakikira_** , **_babybaekchan_** , **_bbqqque_ ,** **_prktower_** , **_cheonchiwaanoona._**


End file.
